The Rangers Chat
by EllieMarie330
Summary: Just a few stories about the new ranger chatroom XD It was kind of fun to write this. Rated T just in case. This will include all the rangers if i can keep up on the names   '    This thing is so dead  .w.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys what up is POKEMONFAN 4EVER with a new story ^^ ok so this I got the Idea from DeviantARTs sadly retired Deviant Umbreon97Lucario and Friendly Kitty from fanfiction :D.  
>And I thought it would be a good idea cause I get to be in the story XD and I love making play stories is fun :3 Oh and if you're wondering about my other stories my brain is taking a little break from Guardian Signs I'm sorry ^^'. Ok so enjoy wait first Summer or Ben do the disclaimer plz :D<strong>_

_**Summer: can we both do it**_

_**Me: Sure why not is better anyways **_

_**Ben: kay**_

_**Summer and Ben: POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own Pokemon**_

_**Me: BEST shipping ever X3**_

_**Summer and Ben: O_O **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chatroom Password: ****************** ( I just added that 4 fun XD )<strong>_

_***AwesomeRanger has logged in***_

_***AlmiaGirl has logged in***_

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged in***_

_***CoolRanger has logged in***_

_***FlyingRanger has logged in***_

**TopRangerKellyn: Hey guys, Kate, Wendy... wait who are the other two?**

**CoolRanger: Is Sven**

**AwesomeRanger: And...**

**AlmiaGirl: KEITH**

**AwesomeRanger: Yea **

**TopRangerKellyn: Oh,... so why did u guys pick those usernames**

**FlyingRanger:Yea since when are u 'cool' Sven**

**AlmiaGirl: lol**

**CoolRanger: HEY**

**AwesomeRanger: She's right Sven**

**CoolRanger: u r the 1 that talks since when r u 'awesome'**

**AlmiaGirl: Hmmm OK on that one I agree**

**AwesomeRanger: :( I am awesome**

_***Crazyshipper has logged in***_

**TopRangerKellyn: Oh noes**

**Crazyshipper: HEYYYYY**

**How was the password hard easy boring AWESOME (unlike Keith)**

**AwesomeRanger: HEY :(**

**Crazyshipper: lol jk jk chill, but seriously how was the password :3**

**CoolRanger: EASY**

**FlyingRanger: Awesome ( yes unlike Keith XD)**

**AwesomeRanger: . I think I'll ignore that.**

**AlmiaGirl: If Keith figured it out is obviously easy.**

**TopRangerKellyn: I have to agree with Kate there.**

**Crazyshipper: You always agree with Kate Kellyn. Keith how was the password?**

**AwesomeRanger: :| FINE.**

**Crazyshipper: Hmmm not an option but I'll take it :D.**

**AlmiaGirl: You OK Keith :(**

**AwesomeRanger: IM FINE**

**FlyingRanger: U sure you know we were just joking right**

**AwesomeRanger: I said IM FINE -_-**

**Crazyshipper: It dosen't look like that to me do you need Kate to give u a kiss to feel better :)**

**AwesomeRanger: You're dead**

**Crazyshipper: Yea rig...**

_***Crazyshipper has been disconnected  
>reason:Unknown*<strong>_

**TopRangerKellyn: O_O What happened?**

**CoolRanger: I have no idea O_o**

_***AwesomeRanger has logged off***_

**FlyingRanger: I think he has something to do with him.**

**AlmiaGirl: O_O SHOOT!  
>Guys Major Mission "SAVE THE ROOKIE"<strong>

_***AlmiaGirl has logged off***_

**CoolRanger: SHOOT is the right word  
>MISSION MISSION RUN FOR IT<strong>

_***CoolRanger has logged off***_

**TopRangerKellyn: Lets go Wendy that girl is in major TROUBLE  
><strong>_**Styler: Mission Mission save POKEMONFAN 4EVER ( or 4EVER like you call her )**_

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***_

**FlyingRanger: Yea, the one in trouble is Keith styler the mission is...  
><strong>_**Styler: Mission mission SAVE KEITH**_

**FlyingRanger: Perfect**

_***FlyingRanger has logged off***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sunshine has logged in*<strong>_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged in***_

_***RangerL has logged in***_

_***SolGirl has logged in***_

**SolGirl: Look Obliviashipping in the chat ;D**

**Oblivia_Hero: SHUT UP SOLANA, **

**RangerL: Where's Summer?**

**Sunshine: yeaaaa where **_**is**_** Summer?**

**SolGirl: -_- I know is you.**

**Sunshine: :( Argh Fine.**

**RangerL: Oh lol I never thought you would put that Username Summer XD.**

**Sunshine: SHUT UP :(.**

**SolGirl: Actually I don't think she chosse it ;).**

**Sunshine: -Sweatdrop- what are you talking about Solana.**

**SolGirl: BEN CHOSSE IT thats he's nickname for her ;D.**

**Sunshine: SHOOT!**

**RangerL: LOL XD**

**Oblivia_Hero: . Stop teasing us.**

**Sunshine: Yea, and why are you teasing us when we got RangerShipping Right on our FACES.**

**SolGirl: SHOOOT! DX**

**Sunshine: XD.**

**RangerL: DX Ok maybe we should just stop this shipping thing and talk about something else.**

**SolGirl: Like What?**

**Sunshine: Oh guess what?**

**Oblivia_Hero: What?**

**Sunshine: Keith is about to beat up 4EVER XD.**

**RangerL: WHAT IS THAT BOY CRAZY IT WOULD TURN THE OTHER WAY AROUND DX.**

**SolGirl: DX He's right that poor boy is **_**dead.**_

**Oblivia_Hero: Not exactly.**

**Sunshine: Yea, 4EVER dosen't want Keith to die, she loves him XD.**

_***Crazyshipper has logged in***_

**Sunshine: Oh noes she escaped.**

**Crazyshipper: Yea I do Love Keith AS A BEST FRIEND.**

**Sunshine: Thats what I was going to say before you logged in :) Hee he -sweatdrop-**

**Crazyshipper: I'm going back to Oblivia in a few hours ya know .**

**Sunshine: I know :)**

**Crazyshipper: . I'm watch...**

_***Crazyshipper has been disconected  
>Reason: You Know*<strong>_

**Sunshine: That was close, thank Arceous that Keith really wants to beat up 4EVER I love that guy ^^'**

**Oblivia_Hero: WHAT?**

**SolGirl: OOoooooh Summer is cheating on Ben.**

**RangerL: Oooooooooh XD.**

**Sunshine: What? Oh no I didn't mean it like that XD. You're misunderstanding ^^'.**

**Oblivia_Hero: I'm pretty sure I read correctly.**

**Sunshine: Oh shut up Ben you know exactly what I mean :(.**

**Oblivia_Hero: No I'm not sure can you explain.**

**Sunshine: BEN, Its not like that besides we're not going out ;D.**

**Ben: -Blush then sweatdrop- Oh look at the time gotta go patrol bye.**

**SolGirl: Thats not going to help you get out you 2 are right next to each other XD.**

**Oblivia_Hero: SHOOT!**

**Sunshine: XD Getting your head into the chat to much Ben?**

**Oblivia_Hero: SHUT UP!**

**Sunshine: ;D Sure when I want to.**

**RangerL: Someone's flirty.**

**Sunshine: WHAT?**

**SolGirl: Hmm I see LOL nice trick Summer XD.**

**Sunshine: :( I have no idea what you're talking about!**

**RangerL: Yea yea we know everything ;D.**

**SolGirl: Yea, First Jelousy, Second flirty HAHA I wonder whats the next step.**

**Sunshine: What!**

**Oblivia_Hero: I see ;D.**

**Sunshine: O_O you guys take everything the wrong way!**

_***Crazyshipper has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: LOL I never knew you were like that Summer.**

**Sunshine: IM NOT YOU'RE TAKING IT THE WRONG WAY LIKE ALWAYS**

**Oblivia_Hero: Yea what ever you say ;)**

**Sunshine: DAMMIT YOU GUYS.**

**Crazyshipper: LOL XD**

_***Crazyshipper has been disconnected  
>Reason: Played a prank on Keith after the fight*<strong>_

**RangerL: O_O WTF That girl is starting to scare me.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Yea o_O.**

**Sunshine: XD That girl crazy.**

**SolGirl: Yes, yes she is XD.**

**Oblivia_Hero: ;D Hey Summer its time to patrol.**

**RangerL: He means 'date'.**

**SolGirl: I guess that plan of hers worked XD.**

**Sunshine: Uhh naw im ok take Ukulele Pichu he hates to be indoors to long.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Well he's going to have to take it lets go.**

**Sunshine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oblivia_Hero: :(.**

_***Sunshine has been disconnected  
>Reason: Boyfriend dragging her out the door*<strong>_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged off***_

**SolGirl: -Sweatdrop- Boy that was weird O_O.**

**RangerL: Yea, hey want to get Juice or something.**

**SolGirl: Sure :D.**

_***SolGirl has logged off***_

_***RangerL has logged off***_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE finished in about and hour. Jeez and hour just to write this hmmm it takes me all day just to write one chapter at school XD.<strong>

**Summer: Argh look what you made me do in there are you serious**

**Me: Yes and stop complaining**

**Ben: LOL I think it was funny ;D**

**Summer: . Yea because you like me.**

**Ben: No you like me **

**Me: YOU BoTH LIKE EACH OTHER STOP FIGHTING :(.**

**Solana: LOL XD.**

**Lunick: Review Please ;D.**

**Me: When did I ask you to do that.**

**Lunick: Never**

**Me: Then why did you do it.**

**Lunick: Cause I want it to :(.**

**Kate: There's always a fight in here ^^'.**

**Keith: Yea, NOW SERIOUSLY REVIEW.**

**Rhythmi: Sorry hes still mad at 4EVER ^^'.**

_**AwesomeRanger-Keith**_

_**AlmiaGirl-Kate**_

_**TopRangerKellyn-Kellyn**_

_**CoolRanger-Sven**_

_**FlyingRanger-Wendy**_

_**Sunshine-Summer**_

_**Oblivia_Hero-Ben**_

_**RangerL-Lunick**_

_**SolGirl: Solana**_

_**Crazyshipper-Me ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Author in Fanfition

_**Me: Second Chapter for The Rangers Chat HOORAY this is just a small chapter :D. Guess what we have a especial guest my BFF K (she wanted me to add her in my stories). I have to call her K she's to scared to write her name, right K.**_

_**K: *Scared* Yes O_O**_

_**Me: O-o Since you're that scared lets make Keith do the disclaimer and torture him in the stroy.**_

_**K: *Eating Chicken* OK**_

_**Me: She wrote everything she said I gave her no ideas everything was her O_O. Ok so Keith do the disclaimer.**_

_**Keith: Why can't you do it?**_

_**Me: Because I don't want to. **_

_**Keith: Then Make K do it.**_

_**Me: She's my guest. Just do the freaking disclaimer DAMMIT.**_

_**Keith: FINE, POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Ben: Thank Mew.**_

_**Me: BEN**_

* * *

><p><strong>*ShyGirl has logged in*<strong>

***Crazyshipper has logged in***

**Crazyshipper: Hey K**

**ShyGirl: Hey. What are you eating tonight?**

**Crazyshipper: Thats a random question O_o. And IDK yet. So WCD?**

**ShyGirl: Eating Chicken with hot sauce :D.**

**Crazyshipper: You're always eating K -_-.**

***Oblivia_Hero has logged in***

**Crazyshipper: SHOOT! XD.**

**ShyGirl: *Chewing* Who's Oblivia_Hero?**

**Oblivia_Hero: Its Ben. Who r u?**

**ShyGirl: Use correct Grammar :\.**

**Crazyshipper: K is a chtaroom we can write how ever we want O_o.**

**ShyGirl: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Oh.**

**Crazyshipper: O_O**

***Sunshine has logged in***

**Sunshine: HELLOOOO PPL.**

**ShyGirl: I killed my stuff animal chicken.**

**Sunshine: O.O OK Then. Who's that?**

**Oblivia_Hero: I have no idea.**

**Crazyshipper: Thats my BFF K.**

**ShyGirl: Yea Best Friend Food.**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.O She's creepy.**

**CrazyGirl: She's not always like that she just ate to much hot chicken wings ^^'.**

**ShyGirl: And stuffed animal chicken leg it tastes fluffy.**

**Crazyshipper: O.O K you need to back off the chicken.**

**ShyGirl: NEVER O.O.**

***AwesomeRanger has logged in***

**ShyGirl: Your not awesome Ranger. Your Loser Ranger.**

**AwesomeRanger: 4EVER who let the weirdo in!**

**Crazyshipper: Sorry Keith ^^'.**

**ShyGirl: Oh so your Keith.**

**AwesomeRanger: Yea.**

***AlmiaGirl has logged in***

**ShyGirl: I'm going to go to your house and steal all the food :).**

**AlmiaGirl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO we both live at the Union almost every ranger lives at the Union if you take his food you'll take everyones food. I'll FIGHT FOR IT.**

**ShyGirl: *In the Union* Theres only Milk.**

**AlmiaGirl: Oh Yea Wendy is Grocery shopping today XP.**

**ShyGirl: Gonna make myself dinner bye :P.**

***ShyGirl has logged off***

**Sunshine: Your friend is very weird 4EVER.**

**Crazyshipper: O.O She's not always like that.**

**AlmiaGirl: She treaten to take all our food DX.**

**Crazyshipper: Srry she's very umm well she likes food ^^'.**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.O**

**AwesomeRanger: She called me a loser.**

**Crazyshipper: Srry but I gotta admit that was funny XP.**

***Sunshine has logged off***

***Oblivia_Hero has logged off***

***AwesomeRanger has logged off***

***AlmiaGirl has logged off***

**Crazyshipper: HEY :(.**

***Crazyshipper has logged off***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: -Sweatdrop- K that was very umm interesting O.O.<strong>_

_**K: How rude.**_

_**Me: HOW?**_

_**K: Yea HOW!**_

_**Me: ? She seriously needs to cut off the chicken O.O.**_

_**Ben: Weird.**_

_**K: Weirdo :P.**_

_**Ben: HEY!**_

_**K: LOL**_

_**Me: ^^' REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**K: Yea REVIW**_

_**Me: Uhh is REVIEW K.**_

_**K: Oh REVIEW :D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShyGirl-K<strong>_

_**Crazyshipper: Me ;D**_

_**Oblivia_Hero-Ben**_

_**Sunshine-Summer**_

_**AwesomeRanger-Keith**_

_**AlmiaGirl-Kate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Another chatroom story :3 Writing this make me feel happy dunno why though X3 its just well AWESOME.**_

_**Solana: Awesome?**_

_**Me: Yep**_

_**Lunick: O.O**_

_**Me: -_- Since K is still eating her piece of chicken Solana you do the disclaimer.**_

_**Solana: WHAT?**_

_**Me: Do the disclaimer.**_

_**Solana: NOOOOO**_

_**Me: Then you do it Lunick**_

_**Lunick: O_O NOOOOO**_

_**Me: YOU BOTH DO IT BEFORE I GO TO FIORE AND TRUST ME I DON'T WANT TO I JUST GOT BACK TO OBLIVIA.**_

_**Solana: -sweatdrop- Fine**_

_**Lunick and Solana: POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Ben: Thank Mew**_

_**Me: BEN STOP.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**Crazyshipper has logged in***_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged in***_

_***Sunshine has logged in***_

_***AreaRangerRand has logged in***_

_***Machines Rock has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: Argh I can't believe you made me let you in Rand :(.**

**AreaRangerRand: Summer and Ben haven't been themselfes lately and I want to know why.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Hey Summer**

**Sunshine:...**

**AreaRangerRand: See**

**Crazyshipper: Uhh I can tell you one thing**

**AreaRangerRand: What?**

**Crazyshipper: I'm a crazy shipper and my fav shipping is Obliviashipping XD.**

**AreaRangerRand: ?**

**Machines Rock: Don't ask just don't ask papa.**

**Crazyshipper: X3**

**Sunshine: *sigh*... Can I leave now.**

**AreaRangerRand: No not yet.**

**Sunshine: Now?**

**AreaRangerRand: No not yet.**

**Sunshine: N...**

**Crazyshipper: :{ STOpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP**

**Sunshine: I really need to go.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Y**

**Sunshine: None of your business Ben.**

**Machines Rock: Dear Mew Summer whats wrong with you, you always tell Ben whats wrong hes your BFFLR.**

**Sunshine:?**

**Oblivia_Hero:?**

**Machines Rock: Best Friends For Life Rangers**

**Sunshine: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh**

**Oblivia_Hero: Not anymore I guess :'(.**

**Crazyshipper: -sniff- Tell me you're lying plz**

**Sunshine: ...**

**Crazyshipper: *cries* **

**AreaRangerRand:Calm Down 4EVER.**

**Crazyshipper: *crying* **

**Machines Rock: Poor girl.**

_***MasterArcheologist has logged in***_

**AreaRangerRand: Leanne?**

**MasterArcheologist: Whats with the all the noice down there guys.**

**Machines Rock: Uhhh well 4EVER is sad because Ben and Summer are not BFFLRs.**

**MasterArcheologist: ?**

**AreaRangerRand: She means Best Friend For Life Rangers.**

**MasterArcheologist: WHY?**

**AreaRangerRand: Dunno the dont say.**

**Crazyshipper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**MasterArcheologist: Poor Girl since you're back to Oblivia how about if I make you some Macaroni and Chesse its your favorite.**

**Crazyshipper: no thankyou leanne -sniff-**

**Oblivia_Hero: Plz make her log out.**

**MasterArcheologist: Plz 4EVER**

**Crazyshipper: NOOOOOOOOOO :'( **

**Sunshine: :{**

_***Crazyshipper has been disconnected  
>Reason: Summer threw her computer in a river*<strong>_

**Oblivia_Hero: SUMMER DID WHAT NOW!**

**Sunshine: Thats the end of the problem :D.**

**Machines Rock: Great Now I have to fix 4EVER's computer bye guys.**

_***Machines Rock has logged off***_

_***Crazyshipper has sent a message threw her styler***_

_**Message: SUMMER U R SO DEAD.**_

**Sunshine: -Sweatdrop- on The second thought I think i made the problem worse ^^'**

**Oblivia_Hero: Yea, and why was her Username Crazyshipper again.**

**Sunshine: She just said because she's crazy and she's a Ranger shipper mostly Obliviashipper _ _". Oh wait that remind me...**

_***Sunshine is now EeveelutionsRock***_

**Oblivia_Hero: Say WHAT NOW.**

**EeveelutinsRock: I know its kind of Random but I didn't want to stay with the Sunshine name.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Aaaaw but it suit you very well.**

**EeveelutionsRock: SHUT UP BEN**

**Oblivia_Hero: Yea when I want to.**

**EeveelutionsRock: HEY THATS MY LINE.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Yea, you use it when you flirt.**

**EeveelutionsRock: You're saying that I flirt with you all the time IDIOT.**

**MasterArcheologost: Maybe we should stay out of this Rand.**

**AreaRangerRand: Yea**

_***MasterArcheologist has logged off***_

_***AreaRangerRand has logged off***_

**Oblivia_Hero: You do Flirt with me all the time.**

**EeveelutionsRock: EVEN ON MISSIONS? THATS JUST STUPID.**

**Oblivia_Hero: YOU DO, EVERYTIME YOU DID A CAPTURE EVEN WHEN YOU CAPTURED MEWTWO.**

**EeveelutionsRock:YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT.**

**Oblivia_Hero:Yea but thats what you like about me.**

**EeveelutionsRock: I DO NOT LIKE YOU.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Do so**

**EeveelutionsRock: DO NOT**

**Oblivia_Hero: DO SO**

**EeveelutionsRock: SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LIKES ME.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Nuh uh**

**EeveelutionsRock: Yea huh**

**Oblivia_Hero: I DON'T LIKE YOU.**

_***AlmiaGirl has logged in***_

**AlmiaGirl: Hi guys what up.**

**EeveelutionsRock: DO SO**

**Oblivia_Hero: I DON'T LIKE YOU**

**AlmiaGirl: -sweatdrop- Jeez bad time to get in the chat I guess. BTW Summer he Like likes you X/3.**

**Oblivia_Hero: SHUT UP KATE.**

**AlmiaGirl: Jeez where's 4EVER I think she would have stopped this by now.**

_***Crazyshipper has logged in***_

**EeveelutionsRock: Oh noesssssssssssssssssssssssss DX.**

**Crazyshipper: **

**EeveelutionsRock:...O.O**

**crazyshipper: Guess what I now who you are EeveelutionsRock**

**EeveelutionsRock: SHOOT!**

**Crazyshipper: I can change your usernames ya know.**

**Oblivia_Hero: WHAT?**

**Crazyshipper: Just watch, or read**

_***Oblivia_Hero is now Ben***_

_***AlmiaGirl is now X***_

_***EeveelutionsRock is now Summer***_

_***Crazyshipper is now = Obliviashipping***_

**Obiviashipping: Read only the usernames...**

**Ben: O.O**

**X: O_O**

**Summer: DX**

**= Obliviashipping: LOL ALL OVER AGAIN READ ONLY THE USERNAMES :D**

**Summer: I DON'T LIKE LIKE BEN.**

**X: Yes you do and so does Ben**

**Ben: DO NOT**

**= Obliviashipping: whatever you say.**

_***Summer is now Sunshine* **_

**Sunshine: HEY**

_*** Ben is now Oblivia_Hero***_

_***X is now AlmiaGirl***_

_***= Obliviashipping is now Crazyshipper***_

**Crazyshipper: That was fun XD.**

*****_**Sunshine has logged off***_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged off***_

**Crazyshipper: O.O was that to harsh?**

**AlmiaGirl: Yes probably **

**Crazyshipper: O.O *cries* GUYS IM SORRY**

_***Crazyshipper has logged off***_

**AlmiaGirl: Wow I'm the only one in the chat O.O**

_***AwesomeRanger has logged in***_

**AlmiaGirl: KEITH!**

**AwesomeRanger: Hi Kate. Where's everyone?**

**AlmiaGirl: Ben and Summer just logged out because 4EVER played a prank on them.**

**AwesomeRanger: She logged out too right?**

**AlmiaGirl: Yep :3**

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged in***_

**AwesomeRanger: Great is Kellyn -_-**

**TopRangerKellyn: Hey guys :).**

**AlmiaGirl: Hi Kellyn :D.**

**AwesomeRanger: -_- Hi Kellyn.**

**TopRangerKellyn: ? where's everyone usually 4EVER is always on the chat at this time.**

**AlmiaGirl: Prank**

**TopRangerKellyn: Ooooooh.**

_***Baseball_Bat has logged in***_

**AwesomeRanger: ? Baseball_Bat? Who's that?**

**AlmiaGirl: O.O No plz tell me thats not her.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Its Susan!**

**Baseball_Bat: HIIIII**

**AlmiaGirl: NOOOOO 4EVER just left we don't need her here.**

**AwesomeRanger: I agree.**

**Baseball_Bat: :( So mean.**

**TopRangerKellyn: GUYS THAT'S MEAN.**

**AwesomeRanger: She's mean!**

**AlmiaGirl: Yea; she's always hiting ppl with her baseball bat! Including 4EVER!**

**Baseball_Bat: Hey I got a Temper that I can't control _ _".**

**TopRangerKellyn: Remember the time she hit 4EVER with her baseball bat because she accidentaly kick her?**

**AwesomeRanger: Yea; how can I forget? 4EVER was unsonsious for a week _ _".**

**AlmiaGirl: "_" How about the time she hit zack because he told her that her Jolteon Thunder was mising?**

**Baseball_Bat: He deserved that; he lied!**

**TopRangerKellyn: No one deserves to be hit with a baseball bat Susan.**

**AwesomeRanger: Agreed _ _".**

**AlmiaGirl: *nod* True.**

**Baseball_Bat: O.O Where r u guys? *getting bat ready***

**AlmiaGirl: O.O I'm never telling!**

**AwesomeRanger: Same Here O.O.**

**TopRangerKellyn: O.O lips are close ...**

**Baseball_Bat: D8 **

_***Zack4 has logged in***_

**AlmiaGirl: ZACK 8D.**

**Zack4: Hiya!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Hey Zack.**

**AwesomeRanger: Hey.**

**Baseball_Bat: ...**

**Zack4: _ _" She has never talked to me;weird right?**

**AlmiaGirl: ? Never? That is weird O.O.**

**AwesomeRanger: O.O Yea weird; she hits you with her bat but she never talks to u?**

**Zack4: Nope O.O.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Ladies and Gentle Men we have our second weirdest person in the Ranger Union its Susan Rose! Congrats !**

**AwesomeRanger: XD**

**AlmiaGirl: HA LOL XD.**

**Zack4: HAHA. BTW who's first?**

**AwesomeRanger: You're kiding right?**

**Zack4: Nope. Seriously who's one?**

**AlmiaGirl: DX.**

**TopRangerKellyn: D$ ITS 4EVER HOW COULDN'T YOU KNOW THAT!**

**Zack4: _ _" I didn't know I'm new in the Union.**

_***Crazyshipper has logged in***_

**AlmiaGirl: Hey 4EVER;did Summer and Ben forgive u?**

**Crazyshipper: *sniff* Nooo :'(.**

**Zack4: wat did u do?**

**Crazyshipper: I played a Prank.**

**Zack4: Ooh.**

**Crazyshipper: It was harmless *sniff*.**

**AwesomeRanger: Hey guys we're clueless here!**

**Crazyshipper: *sniff* I don't feel like talking about it :'(.**

**TopRangerKellyn: O.O 4EVER not talking? She's supremely depressed.**

**Crazyshipper: *sniff***

**Zack4: Noooooo u think.  
>BTW guys Susan hasn't say a word not even typed ... since I got here.<strong>

**Crazyshipper: Susan is here?**

**TopRangerKellyn: Yea.**

**Crazyshipper: O.O Bye I don't feel like geting hit with a baseball bat.**

**Zack4: You're in Oblivia we're on Almia!**

**Crazyshipper: O.O Oh yea. Still I gotta go. I'm going to patrol, that always makes me feel better + it helps me think :) bye.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Bye.**

**AwesomeRanger: BY**

**AlmiaGirl: C ya.**

**Zack4: Bye 4EVER.**

**Baseball_Bat: :D She left!**

**Crazyshipper: Not yet. Bye Susan!**

**Baseball_Bat: O.O *holding baseball bat***

**Crazyshipper: *sweatdrop* she got issues. Well bye everyone.**

_***Crazyshipper has logged off***_

**AwesomeRanger: Guys I don't think she's coming back. I'm leaving it gets boring without her around.**

**AlmiaGirl: Want 2 patrol?**

**AwesomeRanger: Sure why not.**

**AlmiaGirl: K see ya in my parents house.**

**AwesomeRanger: K C you there.**

_***AwesomeRanger has logged off***_

_***AlmiaGirl has logged off***_

**TopRangerKellyn: And my 2 best friends are on a date... I'm bored see ya guys.**

**Zack4: Bye**

**Baseball_Bat:...**

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***_

**Baseball_Bat: O.O**

_***Baseball_Bat has logged off***_

**Zack4: O.O Alone...**

_***Zack4 has logged off***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me:*sniff* Summer and Ben are ignoring me; even worse they're ignoring each other DX.<strong>_

_**Kate: You did play a weird prank there.**_

_**Me: They over reacted actually.**_

_**Kate: Naaw I don't think so. How would you feel if someone would do that to you?**_

_**Me:?**_

_**Kate: Imagine you had a shipping and Summer and Ben did the same thing you did to them.**_

_**Me: O/O That would be histerical XD.**_

_**Kate: _ _" And that is why she is the #1 weirdest person in the Ranger Union _ _"**_

_**Solana: Why weren't Lunick and I in there?**_

_**Me: Sorry Solana :( I couldn't think of anything for you guys D:.**_

_**Lunick: :(**_

_**Me: Oh and Susan and Zack are my O'C's I finally thought of some :D.  
><strong>__** :( Review please It would really help me cheer up.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Aloha :D**

**Ben: You said 'Aloha' and you're not even from Hawaii.**

**Me: Shh they don't know that.**

**Summer: Now they do.**

**Me: -_- Sometimes I wish I never met you guys.**

**keith: Sometimes; but you still love us.**

**Me: True very true. This is the next chapter for 'The Rangers Chat' :D.**

**Kate: *sigh* Joy.**

**Me: =_= Kate since you decided to say something you do the disclaimer.**

**Kate: Me and my big mouth. POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own pokemon.**

**Ben: Th...**

**Me: Ben if you even say one thing I swear to Lugia that I'm going to hurt to you so bad that you would end up in the hospital...**

**Ben: *gulp*.**

**Chapter 4 Jokes **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*TopRangerKellyn has logged in*<strong>_

_***Crayshipper has logged in***_

_***AlmiaGirl has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: Hiya :D**

**TopRangerKellyn: Hey 4EVER.**

**AlmiaGirl: Whats up.**

**Me: :D The sKy! :D.**

**AlmiaGirl: -_-**

**TopRangerKellyn: XD.**

**Crazyshipper: So how's Almia you two ?**

**AlmiaGirl: Peaceful like always :).**

**TopRangerKellyn: Yep.**

**Crazyshipper: how's the Union?**

**TopRangerKellyn: Same as all Almia :D.**

**Crazyshipper: O.O Man am I glad I moved to Oblivia.**

**AlmiaGirl: :( you don't miss us?**

**Crazyshipper: Naaw.**

**TopRangerKellyn: :'(**

**Crazyshipper: JK XD I miss u all.**

**AlmiaGirl: :D**

**TopRangerKellyn: We miss u 2 :D.**

**Crazyshipper: :D...  
>I'm bored -_-.<strong>

**AlmiaGirl: Now that I rememer what are the results of the Pranks?**

**Crazyshipper: I'm not talking about it, I feel like crying when I remember it D8.**

**TopRangerKellyn: O.O OK.**

**Crazyshipper: who has a joke Im bored?**

**AlmiaGirl: O.O I was never a comedy person.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Uuuuh I do.**

**Crazyshipper: Say it I need a to laugh please.**

**TopRangerKellyn: ****A January 1994 Reuters News Service story on Manuel Oliveira's ice cream shop in Merida, Venezuela, reported on his 567 flavors, including onion, chili, beer, eggplant, smoked trout, spaghetti parmesan, chicken with rice, and spinach. He said some flavors fail; he once abandoned avocado ice cream, and tossed out 99 pounds of it, because it wasn't smooth **

**AlmiaGirl: EEEEEW ONIONS.**

**Crazyshipper: XD 567 flavors? I think I would hate the named ones XD.**

**TopRangerKellyn: That made you laugh?**

**Crazyshipper: Giggle would be the word I only giggled because of the named ice cream flavors yuk XD.**

**TopRangerKellyn: XD How about this one ****When the waitress in a New York City restaurant brought him the soup du jour, the Englishman was a bit dismayed. "Good heavens," he said, "what is this?"**

"Why, it's bean soup," she replied.

"I don't care what it has been," he sputtered. "What is it now?"

AlmiaGirl: O.O XD.

**Crazyshipper: That poor old man is an IDIOT. ( no offence to the man XD)**

**TopRangerKellyn: :D Made u laugh?**

**Crazyshipper: A bit :D more jokes plz.**

**TopRangerKellyn: With pleasure :D**

**Patron:**Waiter!

**Waiter:**Hi, my name is Bill, and I'll be your Support Waiter. What seems to be the problem?

**Patron:**There's a fly in my soup!

**Waiter:**Try again, maybe the fly won't be there this time.

**Patron:**No, it's still there.

**Waiter:**Maybe it's the way you're using the soup; try eating it with a fork instead.

**Patron:**Even when I use the fork, the fly is still there.

**Waiter:**Maybe the soup is incompatible with the bowl; what kind of bowl are you using?

**Patron:**A SOUP bowl!

**Waiter:**Hmmm, that should work. Maybe it's a configuration problem; how was the bowl set up?

**Patron:**You brought it to me on a saucer; what has that to do with the fly in my soup?

**Waiter:**Can you remember everything you did before you noticed the fly in your soup?

**Patron:**I sat down and ordered the Soup of the Day!

**Waiter:**Have you considered upgrading to the latest Soup of the Day?

**Patron:**You have more than one Soup of the Day each day?

**Waiter:**Yes, the Soup of the Day is changed every hour.

**Patron:**Well, what is the Soup of the Day now?

**Waiter:**The current Soup of the Day is tomato.

**Patron:**Fine. Bring me the tomato soup, and the check. I'm running late now.

[Waiter leaves and returns with another bowl of soup and the check]

**Waiter:**Here you are, Sir. The soup and your check.

**Patron:**This is potato soup.

**Waiter:**Yes, the tomato soup wasn't ready yet.

**Patron:**Well, I'm so hungry now, I'll eat anything.

[The waiter leaves.]

**Patron:**Waiter! There's a gnat in my soup!

The check:

Soup of the Day . . . . . . . . . . $5.00

Upgrade to newer Soup of the Day. . $2.50

Access to support . . . . . . . . . $1.00

**AlmiaGirl: Wat the heck.**

**Crazyshipper: AWESOME XD.**

**TopRangerKellyn: XD**

**AlmiaGirl: I have one **

**Crazyshipper: Lets hear it**

**AlmiaGirl: :D **

**A friend and I were standing in line at a fast-food restaurant, waiting to place our order.**

There was a big sign posted. "No bills larger than $20 will be accepted."

The woman in front of us, pointing to the sign, remarked, "Believe me, if I HAD a bill larger than $20, I wouldn't be eating here."

**TopRangerKellyn: XP**

**Crazyshipper: I would have said the same thing I dont even have $20.**

**AlmiaGirl: :P. Hey 4EVER u tell a jk.**

**Crazyshipper: O.O OK :D**

**Hi! 4EVER's answering machine is broken. This is her refrigerator. Please speak very slowly, and I'll stick your message to myself with one of these magnets.  
><strong>O.O

**AlmiaGirl: ? What was that.**

**Crazyshipper: D8 I didn't put that Ben took my computer!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Oh now I see the joke XP.**

**AlmiaGirl: ?**

**Crazyshipper: I don't get it either.**

**TopRangerKellyn: -_- Never Mind. Heres my joke  
><strong>

**Types of computer viruses**

**Adam and Eve virus:**Takes a couple of bytes out of your Apple.

**Airline virus:**You're in Dallas, but your data is in Singapore.

**Anita Hill virus:**Lies dormant for ten years.

**Arnold Schwarzenegger virus:**Terminates and stays resident. It'll be back.

**AT&T virus:**Every three minutes it tells you what great service you are getting.

**The MCI virus:**Every three minutes it reminds you that you're paying too much for the AT&T virus.

**Bill Clinton virus:**This virus mutates from region to region and we're not exactly sure what it does.

**Bill Clinton virus:**Promises to give equal time to all processes: 50% to poor, slow processes; 50% to middle-class processes, and 50% to rich ones. This virus protests your computer's involvement in other computer's affairs, even though it has been having one of its own for 12 years.

**Congressional Virus:**Overdraws your computer.

**Congressional Virus:**The computer locks up, screen splits erratically with a message appearing on each half blaming the other side for the problem.

**Dan Quayle virus:**Prevents your system from spawning any child processes without joining into a binary network.

**Dan Quayle virus:**Simplye addse ane ee toe everye worde youe typee..

**David Duke virus:**Makes your screen go completely white.

**Elvis virus:**Your computer gets fat, slow, and lazy and then self destructs, only to resurface at shopping malls and service stations across rural America.

**Federal bureaucrat virus:**Divides your hard disk into hundreds of little units, each of which do practically nothing, but all of which claim to be the most important part of the computer.

**Freudian virus:**Your computer becomes obsessed with marrying its own motherboard.

**Gallup virus:**Sixty percent of the PCs infected will lose 38 percent of their data 14 percent of the time (plus or minus a 3.5 percent margin of error).

**George Bush virus:**Doesn't do anything, but you can't get rid of it until November.

**Government economist virus:**Nothing works, but all your diagnostic software says everything is fine.

**Jerry Brown virus:**Blanks your screen and begins flashing an 800 number.

**Madonna virus:**If your computer gets this virus, lock up your dog!

**Mario Cuomo virus:**It would be a great virus, but it refuses to run.

**Michael Jackson virus:**Hard to identify because it is constantly altering its appearance. This virus won't harm your PC, but it will trash your car.

**New World Order virus:**probably harmless, but it makes a lot of people really mad just thinking about it.

**Nike virus:**Just Does It!

**Ollie North virus:**Turns your printer into a document shredder.

**Oprah Winfrey virus:**Your 200MB hard drive suddenly shrinks to 80MB, and then slowly expands back to 200MB.

**Pat Buchanan virus:**Shifts all your output to the extreme right of your screen.

**Paul Revere virus:**This revolutionary virus does not horse around. It warns you of impending hard disk attack-once if by LAN, twice if by C:.

**Paul Tsongas virus:**Pops up on December 25 and says, "I'm not Santa Claus."

**PBS virus:**Your PC stops every few minutes to ask for money.

**Politically correct virus:**Never calls itself a "virus", but instead refers to itself as an "electronic microorganism".

**Richard Nixon virus:**Also known as the "Tricky Dick Virus", you can wipe it out but it always makes a comeback.

**Right To Life virus:**Won't allow you to delete a file, regardless of how old it is. If you attempt to erase a file, it requires you to first see a counselor about possible alternatives.

**Ross Perot virus:**Activates every component in your system, just before the whole thing quits.

**Ted Kennedy virus:**Crashes your computer but denies it ever happened.

**Ted Turner virus:**Colorizes your monochrome monitor.

**Terry Randle virus:**Prints "Oh no you don't" whenever you choose "Abort" from the "Abort, Retry, Fail" message.

**Texas virus:**Makes sure that it's bigger than any other file.

**UK Parliament virus:**Splits the screen into two with a message in each half blaming other side for the state of the system.

**Warren Commission virus:**Won't allow you to open your files for 75 years.

**Crazyshipper: O.O OMA XP**

**AlmiaGirl: Dear Mew lets hope those viruses don't attack our laptops XP.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Yea XD.**

**Crazyshipper: Hey guys u know what I just noticed?**

**AlmiaGirl: Wut**

**TopRangerKellyn: ?**

**Crazyshipper: That we all got our jokes from the internet XD.**

**AlmiaGirl: XD How did u find out.**

**TopRangerKellyn: X3 lol**

**Crazyshipper: I'm on the same site as u guys XD.**

**AlmiaGirl: O.O HA**

**TopRangerKellyn: Lol**

_***Awesome Ranger has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: Keith? Wat is he doing here?**

**TopRangerKellyn: Dunno**

**AlmiaGirl: ?**

**AwesomeRanger: Srry guys but is calling u.**

**AlmiaGirl: He's always calling us when we're having fun :(**

**TopRangerKellyn: Yea well lets go bye.**

**AlmiaGirl: :( Bye**

**Crazyshipper: Bye that was fun C ya later :D.**

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***_

_***AlmiaGirl has logged off***_

**AwesomeRanger: c ya 4EVER**

**Crazyshipper: By Keith**

_***AwesomeRanger has logged off***_

**Crazyshipper:...**

_***Crazyshipper has logged off***_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DONE :D<strong>

**Kellyn: No evil stuff :D**

**Me: Sadly :(**

**Summer: You guys are lucky I bet this is the only time she's being nice.**

**Me: Probably so yea they were lucky XP.**

**Solana: when are we appearing again?**

**Me: When I get more ideas,**

**Lunick: :(**

**Ben:Review if you want 4EVER to be evil again.**

**Summer: O.O BEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OMA I updated to late T^ so this time the story is a little different, Crazyshipper (Me), TopRangerKellyn (Kellyn), and AlmiaGirl (Kate) already logged in a while ago, and TopRangerKellyn and Crazyshipper are arguin while AlmiaGirl tries to make them stop :D. I dont feel like writing but I promised Aliasmidnight that I would Taylor (O'C) here so I forced myself. I hope you like it :). Ben do the disclaimer :3.

Ben: POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazyshipper: NOOO I did not<strong>

**TopRangerKellyn: Did so**

**Crazyshipper :DID NOT**

**TopRangerKellyn: DID SO**

**Crazyshipper: D8 DID NOOOOOT!**

**TopRangerKellyn: DID SOOOO!**

**AlmiaGirl: Guys stop you've been arguing for an hour!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Not until she admits that she broke her capture styler at least twice!**

**Crazyshipper: I DID NOT!**

**TopRangerKellyn: YES U DID!**

**Crazyshipper: NO I DIDN'T! **

**AlmiaGirl: This is going to b a long day I can tell -.-;.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Just admit it!**

**Crazyshipper: I DID NOT BRAKE MY CAPTURE STYLER! **

**TopRangerKellyn: D8 I WANT THE TRUTH!**

**Crazyshipper: THAT IS THE TRUTH D8.**

**AlmiaGirl: -_-;. **

_***Sunshine has logged in***_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged in***_

**TopRangerKellyn: LIES THEY'RE ALL LIES!**

**Crazyshipper: NUH UH! D8**

**Sunshine: Whats going On?**

**AlmiaGirl: Kellyn says that 4EVER broke her capture styler at leats 2 times but she doesn't admit it -.-.**

**Oblivia_Hero: N u r stuck in the middle right?**

**AlmiaGirl: *nods***

**TopRangerKellyn: LIER LIER STYLER ON FIRE!**

**Crazyshipper: D8 I DON'T LIE! ( Most of the time anyways :) )**

**Sunshine: ^^;.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Hey guys I think you should stop for a while!**

**Crazyshipper: OK, I did brake my capture styler once! XP. The other one was on purpose, so it doesn't count.**

**TopRangerKellyn: :O u admit it when Ben told u to but not me!**

**Crazyshipper: ^^; Im a huge Ben fan :3.**

**TopRangerKellyn: D8**

**Oblivia_Hero: ^^;.**

**Crazyshipper: hee hee ;3.**

_***Stardust(T+B) has logged in***_

**Sunshine: Who's that and y does it say T+B on the end of the username? O.o.**

**AlmiaGirl: No idea o.o**

**Oblivia_Hero: Me either but somehow the last part sound familiar o.o.**

**TopRangerKellyn: I think i know who! But 4EVER is the one that knows the right answer *stares at 4EVER angrily***

**Crazyshipper: :D Hi *waves to kellyn***

**TopRangerKellyn: ? Just say who it is!**

**Stardust(T+B): Its Taylor I'm a ranger from Oblivia Sophia Island Aqua Resort. ^^ Hi Ben!**

**Oblivia_Hero: I knew the last part sounded familiar! **

**Sunshine: Wait u 2 going out or something?**

**Oblivia_Hero: NOO!**

**Crazyshipper: e.e I enjoy Fufliness :3.**

**TopRangerKellyn: XP**

**AlmiaGirl: I see e.e.**

**Stardust(T+B) :3 One day we will.**

**Sunshine: D8**

**Crazyshipper: Rofl XD.**

**TopRangerKellyn: e.e I forgot about everything we were arguing about :3**

**AlmiaGirl: *sigh in relief* no more arguin for the day :3**

**Oblivia_Hero: fangirls e.e.**

**Crazyshipper: SHUT UP!**

**Sunshine: O.O...**

**Stardust(T+B): e.e .**

**Sunshine: Why is she here?**

**Crazyshipper: I let her have the chatroom password ^^.**

**AlmiaGirl: Y?**

**Crazyshipper: Uuuuuh dunno. rofl XD**

**Sunshine: GET HER OUT OF THE CHATROOM!**

**Crazyshipper: Wut? Y?**

**Sunshine: I don't like her she's evil!**

**Stardust(T+B): =O I don't like u either D8**

**Crazyshipper: *sweatdrop***

**TopRangerKellyn: Guys calm down!**

**AlmiaGirl: Remember when I said that there wasn't going to be anymore arguin? I take that back.**

**Oblivia_Hero: ? U guys don't get along? Y?**

**Crazyshipper: -_- Ben they... Argh figure it out yourself T.T.**

**Oblivia_Hero: ?**

**Sunshine: Go away Taylor!**

**Stardust(T+B): NO U go away!**

**TopRangerKellyn: I gotta feeling something bad is going to happen.**

**AlmiaGirl" Me 2.**

**crazyshipper: O.O 3**

**Oblivia_Hero: Y?**

**TopRangerKellyn: Dude you still haven't figure it out?**

**Oblivia_Hero: *sweatdrop* No.**

**Crazyshipper: *sighs* Beny, Beny, Beny. ^^**

**Oblivia_Hero: DON'T CALL ME BENY! D8**

**Crazyshipper: Hee hee :3.**

**Oblivia_Hero: D8**

**Stardust(T+B): Don't u call him Benny! I'm the one that can call him that!**

**Sunshine: Wanna be say what now?**

**Crazyshipper: What are you talking about? I came up with his nickname!**

**Stardust(T+B):I'M THE ONE THAT NICKNAMED HIM!**

**Crazyshipper: NO U DIDN'T I DID!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Guys calm Down!**

**AlmiaGirl: yea just forget about the nickname!**

**Crazyshipper: NO WAY! I'm the one that calls Ben, Benny!**

**Stardust(T+B):Nuh uh!**

**Crazyshipper: D8**

**Sunshine: Actually Taylor, 4EVER was the one that started the Benny thing.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Y r u guys arguin? I dont even like the name!**

**AlmiaGirl: If a person gives you a nickname it means that you're especial to that person, or so I heard I never had a nickname :3.**

**ToprangerKellyn: Good definition but u do have a nickname Katie :3.**

**AlmiaGirl: O.O DON'T U CALL ME KATIE!**

_***AwesomeRanger has logged in***_

**TopRangerKellyn: lol I got calm Katie mad ^^.**

**AlmiaGirl: STOP calling me KATIE!**

**AwesomeRanger: N this is y I like coming here ^^. Hey Kate how about Kitty?**

**AlmiaGirl: hey Keith glad u r here ^^. BTW THATS EVEN WORSE THAN KATIE! D8**

**Oblivia_Hero: *sweatdrop* Hey has anyone noticed that we alway get off topic here?**

**Crazyshipper: Always ^^;.**

**Sunshine: Since we started the chat.**

**Stardust(T+B): i just got here Benny.**

**Oblivia_Hero: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL U DON'T CALL ME BENNY!**

**Sunshine: Yea guys. Stop Calling Ben, Benny.**

**Crazyshipper: Summer u call Ben, Benny bunch of times -_-**

**Stardust(T+B): =O He's mine you hear me.**

**Sunshine: wut r u talking about ? I only called him Benny once! BTW no I can't hear I'm on Rembow Island =P**

**Oblivia_Hero: *sweatdrop* GUYS!**

**AwesomeRanger: Hey Kitty isn't this chat funny?**

**AlmiaGirl: Yes, its pretty entertaining. BTW DON'T CALL ME KITTY!**

**TopRangerKellyn: lol. OK Katie. :P**

**AlmiaGirl: STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES! DX.**

**AwesomeRanger: XD**

**TopRangerKellyn: XD**

_***ChampionAnn4ever has logged in***_

**Sunshine: Who's that?**

_***Icool has logged in***_

**ChampionAnn4ever: OMA look who got here!**

**Sunshine: OMA its IC!**

**AlmiaGirl:IC?**

**Icool: Dear Mew can't I go anywhere without any fans?**

**Oblivia_Hero: Hi IC, welcome to our world -.-;.**

**ChampionAnn4ever: I WANNA TOUCH YOUR HAIR IC!**

**Icool: AAAAAAAAAAH Help ME I'M GOING TO DIE!**

_***Icool has logged off***_

**AlmiaGirl: Great you made him leave -.-.**

**Sunshine: O.O And he was barely even on here.**

**ChampionAnn4ever:I like his blue eyes :3.**

**TopRangerKellyn: What just happened...?**

**Awesomeranger: i have no idea...O.O...**

_***Icool has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: IC!**

**ChampionAnn4ever: YES U CAME BACK! =D**

**AlmiaGirl: :D**

**Sunshine: :3 Wait we never knew who ChampionAnn4ever is!**

**Crazyshipper: Oh yea,she's a friend of mines from Sinnoh.**

**TopRangerKellyn: Oooh.**

**Icool: -.-; **

**Crazyshipper: Ok so I'm bored now lets play truth or dare plz.**

**TopRangerKellyn: That game is 4 kids!**

**crazyshipper: O.O shushi ( Shushi not sushi my friend n I made that up XP) C'mon lets play!**

**Oblvia_Hero: Uuuuuh noo even though it sounds harmless with her here it will cost a lot of damage .**

**Crazyshipper: . Note to self play a prank on him later!**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.o See!**

**ChampionAnn4ever: i don't think it will b that bad *evil grin***

_***Baseball_Bat has logged in***_

_***Zack4 has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: who ever agrees say I! I**

**Sunshine: I**

**AlmiaGirl: I**

**ChampionAnn4ever: I**

**Stardust(T+B): I**

**Baseball_Bat: ? Uuuh... I?**

**zack4: I? whats going on!**

**Crazyshipper: Hee hee if u don't agree say NM**

**AwesomeRanger: NM**

**TopRangerKellyn:NM**

**Oblivia_Hero:NM**

**Icool:NM**

**Crazyshipper: YUUUS we win HAHA!**

**Oblivia_Hero: SUMMER Y DID U AGREE?**

**Sunshine: *shrugs***

**Oblivia_Hero: _ _" **

**TopRangerKellyn: OK so who ever guesses the number I'm thinking of asks first - -' One 2 20**

**Crazyshipper: _ _" seriously is 18 no duh!**

**TopRangerKellyn: _ _" Sorry guys!**

**Crazyshipper: Hee hee :3. Uuuuh IC thruth or Dare?**

**Icool: Uuuuh Dare?**

**Crazyshipper: *evil smirk* I dare u to go on a date with Ann!**

**Icool: WHAT?**

**crazyshipper: I bet $3000 that you wont**

**Icool: $3000 ? You're ON! C'mon Ann**

**ChampionAnn4ever: :D OK See ya. TY.**

**Crazyshipper: ^^.**

_***Icool has logged off***_

_***ChampionAnn4ever has logged off***_

**Sunshine: O.O HEEY!**

**crazyshipper: One favor down few more 2 go ^^.**

**TopRangerKellyn: I don't like this one bit O.O**

**AwesomeRanger: Me either!**

**Crazyshipper: OK so guess a number 1 to 30 :3.**

**Stardust(T+B): uuuum 12?**

**Crazyshipper: Nope.**

**AlmiaGirl: 20?**

**Crazyshipper: nuh uh.**

**Sunshine: 24?**

**Crazyshipper: Yup ^^.**

**Sunshine: ^^ Ben Thruth or Dare?**

**Oblivia_HerO: Uuuuh Truth!**

**Sunshine:Is it true that O.O U AND TAYLOR R GOING OUT?**

**Oblivia_Hero: LIE!**

**Sunshine: Then y did she just PMed me saying u were?**

**Oblivia_Hero: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!**

**TopRangerKellyn: -.-; Here we go again.**

**AwesomeRanger: *sweatdrop*.**

**Crazyshipper: lol stop,Summer the number you're thinking right now is 3 because is you're bad luck number.**

**Sunshine: T^T is one turn t a time!**

**Crazyshipper: Aaaaaw T^T**

**Stardust(T+B): I'll gooo Summer thruth or dare?**

**Sunshine: Dare!**

**Oblivia_Hero: oh no!**

**Stardust(T+B): I dare u to go out with Red Eyes.**

**Sunshine: O.O WHAT NOOO!**

**Stardust(T+B): The 4EVER has to give me $500**

**Crazyshipper: OK **

**Stardust(T+B): you're just going to accept!**

**Crazyshipper: YUP I have more money than that T.T.**

**Sunshine: YUUS TY.**

**Stardust(T+B): T^T**

**AlmiaGirl: i wanna go can I go plzzzzzzz**

**Crazyshipper: KK**

**AlmiaGirl: yes! Uuuh Kellyn thruth or dare?**

**TopRangerKellyn: Thruth!**

**AlmiaGirl: Is it true that when u were leaving the union u tripped Keith said he saw u?**

**TopRangerKellyn: O.O KEITH**

**AwesomeRanger: ^^;**

**topRangerKellyn: T^T truth**

**AlmiaGirl: :D**

**Sunshine: -_- I'm bored DX.**

**Crazyshipper: Me 2 TT! Me leaving see ya!**

**AlmiaGirl: WUT!**

**Crazyshipper: Me is out Im to bored to stay here C YA!**

_***Crazyshipper has logged out***_

**Oblivia_Hero: She just left Rand's house O.O.**

**Sunshine: I wonder where she's going...**

**Stardust(T+B): i don't want to find out gotta go patrol C ya!**

_***Stardust(T+B) has logged off***_

**TopRangerKellyn: Maybe we should leave before The professor finds us...**

**AlmiaGirl: i agree**

**AwesomeRanger: Yep bye**

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***_

_***AlmiaGirl has logged off***_

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***_

**Sunshine: -_- I'm leaving**

**Oblivia_Hero: Me 2**

_***Sunshine has logged off***_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged off***_

**Zack4: We didn't even get 2 chat T.T.**

**Baseball_Bat: O.O **

_***Zack4 has logged off***_

_***Baseball_Bat has logged off***_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -_- I'm done and my head hurts -.-.<strong>

**Summer: I got no comment**

**Ben: Me either Im tired**

**Kellyn: Everyone is tired **

**Keith: T.T**

**Kate: -.-;**

**Me: I got 3 O'C here IC Ann and Taylor  
>The owners are aliasmidnight~Taylor<br>my friend awusumbuwsum2 from YouTube~IC and Ann  
>T^T Review if you want, no one ever reviews -_-.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 K is back

_**Me: HIII I finished chapter 6! :D And guess what...**_

_**K: I'M BACK !**_

_**Me: Yep K is back! OK Keith do the disclaimer...**_

_**Keith: T^T... Neither POKEMONFAN 4EVER nor K own Pokemon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Crazyshipper has logged in*<strong>_

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged in***_

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged in***_

_***ShyGirl has logged in***_

**Crazyshipper: -.- I'm bored**

**ShyGirl: I'm hungry!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Same as always ^^;.**

**Oblivia_Hero: Yea ^^;.**

**Crazyshipper: k you're always hungry!**

**ShyGirl: I smell food smells like noodles and soup!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Soup? Where r u guys?**

**Oblivia_Hero: I'm in Oblivia!**

**TopRangerKellyn: I know where you r I mean 4EVER n K!**

**ShyGirl: I'm sleepy -.-".**

**Crazyshipper: -.-**

**TopRangerKellyn: U guys where r u?**

**ShyGirl: You don't need to know where I am because I don't know you 8P.**

**TopRangerKellyn: O,O We meet a few weeks ago!**

**ShyGirl: Whatever major loser!**

**crazyshipper: K! DON'T TALK TO KELLYN LIKE THAT! BAD! D8**

**ShyGirl: Fine! I'll steal her food!**

**TopRangerKellyn: I'M A GUY! D8**

**Crazyshipper: K! BAD DOG!**

**Crazyshipper: I don't care! I don't want to talk to you anymore Kellyn! Now I'm going to drink all the milk on your fridge!**

**TopRangerKellyn: ? Is she still into the chicken?**

**Crazyshipper: Yes -_-;. BTW Wendy went grocery shopping she came back with 7 Staraptors she bot to much stuff XP. And if you steal all the food I'll starve to because I'm at the Union right now DX.**

**Oblivia_Hero: I'm glad she left ^^.**

**Crazyshipper: SHUT UP BEN! N I'M HERE ONLY TEMPORALY!**

**ShyGirl: Hi Ben :D**

_***Sunshine has logged in***_

**Oblivia_Hero: O.o;**

**Sunshine: Hey guys ;D**

**Oblivia_Hero: Hi Summer :D**

**ShyGirl: Ben likes me HAHA**

**Crazyshipper: oh crap I TOLD U NOT TO SAY THAT! **

**Sunshine: Wut BEN WE DONT EVEN KNOW HER! T^T!**

**ShyGirl: Well know you know me, I'm the pretty girl all the boys want me all the girls hate me ;P.**

**Sunshine: WTH**

**TopRangerKellyn: The girl has 2 go!**

**Oblivia_Hero: I...DO NOT LIKE HER D8**

**Crazyshipper: ROFL this chatroom is weird XD**

**ShyGirl: You do like me Ben**

**Sunshine: *angry***

**Crazyshipper: *tries not to laugh* Jealous?**

**Sunshine: O.o**

**TopRangerKellyn: ROFL XD**

**Oblivia_Hero: K will never come to Oblivia right 4EVER?**

**ShyGirl: We'll see about that Ben!**

**Crazyshipper: Nope **

**Oblivia_Hero: Thank Arceus ^^**

**Sunshine: grrr**

**TopRangerKellyn: lol somebody is Jealous**

**Sunshine: IM NOT! D8**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.o Someone help me I'm sorrounded by fangirls D8**

**ShyGirl: Yes you are Miss Jealoushine!**

**Sunshine: SHUDUP YOU WEIRDO! D8**

**Oblivia_Hero: K and I are not going out! 4EVER do something I don't like K I like Summer!  
>O.o did I just say that...?<strong>

_***The chat's on awkward silence mode***_

_***The chat may now talk***_

**Crazyshipper: Yes, yes you did...XD**

**TopRangerKellyn: ROFL XP**

**ShyGirl: OMG did Ben just say? That's so dramatic O.O.**

**Crazyshipper: What does that have to do with anything? BTW in here is OMA!**

**ShyGirl:This is so dramatic you know I was just playing around and then Ben said that; I didn't know that was coming!  
>PS: I'm not weird...OK maybe a little<strong>

**Crazyshipper: ooh HA HA XD (Yea "a little" XP)**

**Oblivia_Hero: YOU! If you ever do come to Oblivia I'm so going to kill you!**

**Sunshine: O.o...**

**TopRangerKellyn: Dear Mew how did I even get involved in this...? _ _"**

**ShyGirl: You can't kill me I'm already dead :P And Kellyn I'm not talking to u remeber?**

**TopRangerKellyn: O.o Oh yea...Wait you just talked to me!**

**Oblivia_Hero: 4EVER IS FRIEND'S WITH A DEAD PERSON?**

**Crazyshipper:O.o; this is weirder than usual; BTW K is not dead.**

**Sunshine:...O.o...**

**ShyGirl: Say something Summer do you like Ben too?**

**Crazyshipper: Wow thats an obvious question -_- BTW she ain't talking!**

**Sunshine:...**

**Crazyshipper: See..?**

**TopRangerKellyn: I know a way to make her talk...  
>Hey Summer if you talk I'll give you ten pieces of cake!<strong>

**Sunshine: OK I do..! **

**Crazyshipper: XP.**

**ShyGirl: My case here is done byez pplz.**

_***K has logged off***_

**Crazyshipper: Uum OK then...O.o weird.**

**Oblivia_Hero:...**

**Sunshine:...**

**TopRangerKellyn: I think I'll leave too I did my part.**

**Crazyshipper: Oh no you don't.**

_***TopRangerKellyn was unable to log off***_

**TopRangerKellyn: HEY LET ME LOG OFF!**

**Crazyshipper: NEVER!**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.o**

**Sunshine: O_o OK then...**

**TopRangerKellyn: plz let me log off..!**

**Crazyshipper: NOOOOOO!**

**TopRangerKellyn: WHY?**

**Crazyshipper: I dunno :P**

**TopRangerKellyn: O_o**

**Crazyshipper: XD**

**Oblivia_Hero: Uum guys we're still here...**

**Crazyshipper: Oh yea :3 TY Arceus for helping me today and letting K's plan go well even though I had no idea what it was :3**

**Sunshine: Thats all you have to say...?**

**Crazyshipper: yep :3**

**Oblivia_Hero: HOW COULD YOU? Why did you let K pick on us thats your job?**

**Crazyshipper: She wanted to :3**

**TopRangerKellyn: -_-**

**Oblivia_Hero: I uum well I gotta...uuh**

**Sunshine: Go...? yea me too.**

**Crazyshipper: Patrol?**

**Oblivia_Hero: Maybe**

**Sunshine: Meebe**

**Crazyshipper: Together**

_***Oblivia_Hero has logged off***_

_***Sunshine has logged off***_

**Crazyshipper: *gasp* RUDE!**

_***Zack4 has logged in***_

**Zack4: What up? **

**Crazyshipper: -_- The roof!**

**TopRangerKellyn: The sky!**

**Zack4: -_- Mad?**

**Crazyshipper: Maybe**

**TopRangerKellyn: YES!**

**Zack4: Oh**

_***Crazyshipper has logged off***_

_***Since Crazyshipper has logged off TopRangerKellyn can log off as well***_

**Zack4: That was rude..!**

**TopRangerKellyn: :D**

_***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***_

**Zack4: SERIOUSLY THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'M LEFT ALONE WITHPUT EVEN CHATTING!**

_***Zack4 has logged off***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>K: It was hot the day we wrote this I was diying DX<strong>_

_**Me: I had this on my notebook for like 3 weeks XD**_

_**K: Yep**_

_**Me: I just got lazy and didn't want to do AAAAAAAH I THINK I SAW A SPIDER!**_

_**Summer: You killed it already**_

_**Me: Oh yea :P**_

_**K: REVIEW :D**_

_**Me: Please :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 Random People!

**_Me: OK so lets make this nice and short...READ!  
>Ben: What about if they dont wanna?<br>Me: THEY SHOULD DIE FOR NOT APRRECIATING HARD WORK!  
>Ben: -.-<br>Spider: *enters*  
>Me: *screams* NOT YOU AGAIN! *runs out*<br>Ben: Wow -.-  
>Spider: POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own Pokemon 83<br>Ben: O.O *slowly backing away*  
>Spider: 83<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>*Crazyshipper has logged in*<strong>

***SolGirl has logged in***

***RangerL has logged in***

****  
><strong>Crazyshipper: YAY YOU GUYS LOGGED IN :D<strong>

**SolGirl: It was a bad idea O.O**

**RangerL: O.O**

**Crazyshipper: OK this is getting annoying I'm not that evil!**

**_*Oblivia_Hero has logged in*_**

**_*Sunshine has logged in*  
><em>**  
><strong>Sunshine: You're super Evil!<strong>

**Crazyshipper: D8 Fine you want evil! THEN EVIL YOU SHALL HAVE! *thunder***

**Oblivia_Hero: Oh crud O.O**

**Crazyshipper: Hee hee hee hee 8D**

**_*CrazyPRshipper has logged in*_**

**RangerL: WUT THE HECK?**

**SolGirl: TWO 4EVER'S? THIS IS MADNESS!**

**Crazyshipper: No!**

**CrazyPRshipper: THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Sunshine: O.O**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.O**

**Crazyshipper: XD**

**CrazyPRshipper: XD**

**RangerL: who let Sparta in..?**

**SolGirl: IDIOT! THATS A LINE FROM A MOVIE!**

**Sunshine: And a song -.-**

**CrazyPRshipper: Yep :P**

**RangerL: Then who's the double?**

**Crazyshipper: MY TWIN!**

**Sunshine: You don't have a twin -.-**

**Crazyshipper: -.- Let me have fun!**

**Sunshine: No -.-**

**Crazyshipper: WHY? :O**

**Sunshine: -.-**

**Crazyshipper: OK now I'm bored its PR Kate HAIZ PPLZ :P**

**RangerL: ! Hai :3**

**SolGirl: O.O**

**Oblivia_Hero: Are you kidding me...**

**Sunshine: O.o**

**Crazyshipper: I cant believe you said it -.-**

**CrazyPRshipper: Hey I got bored! :P**

**Crazyshipper: -.- Learn to wait -.-**

**_*Rangers4life has logged in*_**

**Oblivia_Hero: Whos that?**

**crazyPRshipper: O.O RANDOM PERSON!**

**Crazyshipper: A friend of mines :3**

**RangerL: Knowing you its Probably K she just changed her username _**

**Crazyshipper: :'( No K isnt coming back :'(**

**Oblivia_Hero: YES!**

**Rangers4life: K aint coming back? NOES! :O**

**Crazyshipper: No she aint :'( DX**

**Oblivia_Hero: Uuh its actually a good thing**

**Crazyshipper: IT BAD! _**

**Rangers4life: BAD!**

**CrazyPRshipper: MEGA BAD!**

**Sunshine: uuh O_o Anywayz back to wat we were talking about whos Rangers4life?**

**CrazyShipper: A RANDOM PERSON HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY IT?**

**Sunshine: DONT YELL AT ME!**

**Crazyshipper: I YELL AT YOU IF I WANT TO!**

**Oblivia_Hero: O.O**

**RangerL: Is this good?**

**SolGirl: Lunick is bad -.-**

**CrazyPRshipper: XD**

**Rangers4life: O.O Uum if this stops the fight is Samdancer101 from DA.**

**Sunshine: Oh hi**

**Oblivia_Hero: Hey Sam**

**RangerL: Hey**

**SolGirl: helloz :P**

**CrazyPRshipper: XD HI!**

**Crazyshipper: XP HEEEYOO!**

**CrazyPRshipper: Seriously 4EVER..**

**Crazyshipper: wut I like Rico he funny XD**

**CrazyPRshipper: -.- Hannah Montana?**

**Crazyshipper: I said Rico -.-**

**Ranger4life: uuh so now wut?**

**Crazyshipper: We wait :P**

**RangerL: for wat?**

**Crazyshipper: For something to happen :P**

**RangerL: -.-**

**SolGirl: IM BORED!**

**Crazyshipper: AGAIN LEARN TO FREAKING WAIT!**

**SolGirl: BUT WAITING IS BORING!**

**Crazyshipper: Argh -.-**

**_*__FF13/Pkmon Rules! has logged in*_**

**Crazyshipper: HAHA SUCKERS SEE SOMETHING HAPPENED :P**

**FF13/Pkmon Rule!: HEY PPL!**

**Rangers4life: HAI RANDOM PERSON!**

**Sunshine: OK IM GETTING TIRED OF RANDOM PPL LOGGING IN! 4EVER WHY DO U KEEP GIVING PPL THE CHATROOM PASSWORD! THE LAST THINK YOU KNOW AND A BAD GUY GETS HERE!**

**Crazyshipper: Its fun annoying you guys thats why I do it :P**

**Oblivia_Hero: Oh wow**

**CrazyPRshipper: THATS MY LINE :O**

**Oblivia_Hero: TO BAD I JUST SOLED IT**

**CrazyPRshipper: _ I'll get you later Ben.**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: Uum OK then ^^;**

**Crazyshipper: Soooo THE RANDOM PERSON INTRODUCES!**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: Hi its Ammy!**

**Sunshine: hai!**

**Oblivia_Hero: hey...**

**Crazyshipper: You guys are boring -.-...I KNOW *idea* BRB.!**

**Ranger4life: Wut is she doing?**

**Sunshine: I have no idea shes at her room -.-**

**Oblivia_Hero: I know that is not good -.-**

**CrazyPRshipper: but awesome :P**

**RangerL: Not possible really**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: -.-**

**Crazyshipper: KK ME IS BACK :D**

**Oblivia_Hero: Oh joy -.-**

**Crazyshipper: STOP WTH SARCASM!**

***_TopRangerKellyn has logged in*_**

***AlmiaGirl has logged in***

***AwesomeRanger has logged in***

**Rangers4life: YAYZ!**  
><strong><br>AwesomeRanger: Whats up with the random ppl?**

**AlmiaGirl: And double 4EVER's..? O.O**

**CrazyPRshipper: Kellyn logged in :D**

**TopRangerKellyn: Uuh**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: BACK OFF HES MINE!**

**CrazyPRshipper: NOT!**

**Rangers4life: Why is it always thats theres a fight in here?**

**Oblivia_Hero: I dunno...wait you just got here!**

**Sunshine: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FIGHTS? EVER...!**

**Crazyshipper: I didnt do anything! I dont post our chatroom on Fanfiction and Deviantart!**

**SolGirl: OK You were the one that said "Stop with the Sarcasm."**

**Crazyshipper: I'm not being sarcastic...**

**RangerL: Good!**

**Crazyshipper: Or am I..? :P**

**SolGirl: O.O**

**TopRangerKellyn: The fight this time is about me right -.-**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: KELLYN'S MINE PR KATE!**

**CrazyPRshipper: NOT! HES MINE!**

**AlmiaGirl: First Clue..?**

**TopRangerKellyn: -.-**

**AwesomeRanger: Wait the double is PR Kate?**

**Rangers4Life: Yep**

**AwesomeRanger: O.O**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: LET KELLYN DECIDED!**

**CrazyPRshipper: Good Idea! KELLYN!**

**TopRangerKellyn: Uum None**

**CrazyPRshipper: :'O**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: D':**

**Rangers4life: lol Heart breaker :P**

**Crazyshipper: XP XP XP XP**

**SolGirl: I'm glad we didnt log in for the past few days...**

**RangerL: Yea...**

**Crazyshipper: OH MEW WHEN WILL HE LOG IN?**

**Rangers4life: Who?**

**Crazyshipper: O.O Noone...**

**Rangers4liffe: -.-**

**_*Taco_RAIN has logged in*_**

**CrazyPRshipper: WHO THE HECK IS THAT?**

**Crazyshipper: YAY 4 TACO :D**

**Taco_RAIN: HEY!**

**Rangers4life: Taco..?**

**Taco_RAIN: Taco_RAIN!**

**CrazyPRshipper: O.o**

**Crazyshipper: MY RANDOM FRIENDS SAY HELLO TO TACO!**

**AlmiaGirl: Who?**

**AwesomeRanger: Whats up with the name?**

**SolGirl: OK then**

**RangerL: WTH O_o**

**Oblivia_Hero: I dont think i wanna know...**

**Sunshine: Neither do I...**

**Taco_RAIN: ... I WANT TO GO TO TACO BELL!**

**Crazyshipper: :P I dont I hate that place -.-**

**Taco_RAIN: DIE ELI DIE!**

**Crazyshipper: DONT CALL ME ELI!**

**Rangers4life: is he even a ranger?**

**Crazyshipper: No hes the guy that I stoled PMD Explorers Of The Sky from :P**

**Sunshine: O.O**

**Taco_RAIN: I didnt want it anywayz**

**FF13/Pkmon Rules!: NOW YOU DIE TACO!**

**Taco_RAIN: You die first..!**

**Crazyshipper: Who wants to log off now? Asking Taco to come was probably a bad idea -.-**

**TopRangerKellyn: Bye**

**_*TopRangerKellyn has logged off*_**

**Taco_RAIN: Peace out hommies**

**_*Taco_RAIN has logged off*_**

***Rangers4life has logged off***

***TopRangerKellyn has logged off***

***AlmiaGirl has logged off***

***AwesomeRanger has logged off***

***Sunshine has logged off***

***Oblivia_Hero has logged off***

***FF13/Pkmon Rule! has logged off***

***SolGirl has logged off***

***RangerL has logged off***

**Crazyshipper:...Wow a lot of ppl XD**

**CrazyPRshipper: Yep :P**

**Crazyshipper: Hey wanna go play a prank on Ben and Summer?**

**CrazyPRshipper: HECK YEA!**

**_*Crazyshipper has logged off*_**

***CrazyPRshipper has logged off***

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I like the Sparta line :P lol OK Sooo<strong>

**Special Characters:**  
><strong>Ranger4life ~ Samdancer101 from DA ofcourse<strong>  
><strong>FF13Pkmon Rule! ~OFFPKH2**  
><strong>CrazyPRshipper: Top Ranger Kate but also known as CrazyPRshipper on DA (XD)<strong>  
><strong>Taco_RAIN ~ I just added my Friend Taco for fun :P<strong>

**Most normal one... that suck well I did laugh in this one XD And its 12:00 O.O**  
><strong>This is probably gonna be the last chatroom...for vacation Im going to my Island Puerto Rico 83 MY FAMILY IS THERE :D. Hope You liked this chappie :P<strong>

**Spider: REVIEW 83**

**Me: O.O STUPID SPIDER LEMME ALONE O.O *runs out***


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hi! *sighs* PR Kate wanted me to write for this soo here's the new chappie! :) Kellyn Disclaimer!

Kellyn: -_- POKEMONFAN 4EVER does not own Pokemon.

Me: :3

-

_*Crazyshipper has logged in*_

_*I_AM_SPARTA has logged in*_

_**Crazyshipper: I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO LOG ON!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: TO BAD!**_

_**Crazyshipper: -;-**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: xD**_

_**Crazyshipper: -_-**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: :3**_

_*Sunshine has logged in*_

_*Oblivia_Hero has logged in*_

_*TopRangerKellyn has logged in*_

_**Crazyshipper:...**_

_**TopRangerKellyn:...hi..?**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: HAIZ! 3**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: I reconize that username!**_

_**Sunshine: ...Why are we here?**_

_**Crazyshipper:...**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: And why wont she talk?**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: 1) Im pretty sure 4EVER would say this "because chatrooms are addictive" and  
>2) I think she mad<strong>_

_**Crazyshipper: :meow:**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: She's better**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: You do realize this is not DA right?**_

_**Crazyshipper: Yep!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA:...**_

_**Crazyshipper:...**_

_**Oblivia_Hero:...sooo**_

_**TopRangerKellyn:...**_

_**Sunshine: -_- Yeah, this is soooo addiciting! -_-**_

_**Crazyshipper: CAUSE YOU'RE EVERYWHERE TO ME! AND WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES IS YOU I SEE! YOU'RE EVERTHING I KNOW! THAT MAKES ME BELIEVE; I'M NOT ALONE! :meow:**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: xD**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: O.o**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: O_o**_

_**Sunshine: Yep...very addictingO_O**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: Thats her fav song! xD**_

_**Crazyshipper: And possibly describes my personality or I_AM_SPARTA says :meow:**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: AGAIN THIS IS NOT DA!**_

_**Crazyshipper: I KNOW!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: -_-**_

_**Sunshine:...THIS IS NOT ADDICTING! NUUU! I CANNOT BE ADDICTED TO THIS!**_

_**Crazyshipper: xDDD**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: Summer...CALM DOWN!**_

_**Sunshine: NUUUU!**_

_**Oblivia_Hero O_O CALM DOWN!**_

_**Sunshine: NUUUU!**_

_**Crazyshipper: ROFLSHMPAW**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: **__**ROTFLSHIBMSAYTHHIB**_

_**TopRangerKellyn:...I think this Chat is still pretty weird :3**_

_**Crazyshipper: Thank you for complimenting my chatroom ;3**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: O_O**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: _**_

_**Crazyshipper: Wut?**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: _**_

_**Crazyshipper: O.o**__**...Nope it gotten boring but thx for the compliment anyways Kellyn xD**_

_**TopRangerKellyn:...XD**_

_**Crazyshipper: *throws pie at Ben***_

_**Oblivia_Hero: HEY!**_

_**Crazyshipper: Just testing this out xDD**_

_**Sunshine: NUUUU!**_

_**Crazyshipper: CALM DOWN!*throws Brick at Summer***_

_**Sunshine: *passes out***_

_**Oblivia_Hero: SUMMER!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: She has gotten addicted to throwing things so BECAREFUL!**_

_*Rangers4life has logged in*__****_

_**Crazyshipper: :iconimhappyplz:**_

_**Rangers4life: wait have I gotten into a DA chatroom? O.o**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: Nope she just likes writing that -_-**_

_**Crazyshipper: xDD**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: Do you still think this is boring?**_

_**Crazyshipper: :iconyusplz:**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: -_-...**__**I THROE MY FERRET IN THE AIR SOMETMES SAYIN AAAAOOOOO THIS IS DRAAACOOOO**_

_**Draco, the amazing bouncing ferret**_

_**Crazyshipper: :iconlolowlplz:**_

_**Rangers4life: lol that was random xDD**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: Now?**_

_**Crazyshipper: Still boring -_-**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: WHY DID I SAY THAT?**_

_**Crazyshipper: *shrugs* I dunno**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: :iconohrlyplz:**_

_**Crazyshipper: :iconyesrlyplz:**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: :iconohOKplz:**_

_**Crazyshipper: :iconlolowlplz:**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: :iconlolowlplz: too xDD**_

_**Rangers4life: lol**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: That WAS random!**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: Do you still think this is boring?**_

_**Crazyshipper: :iconyusplz:**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: -_-**_

_**Crazyshipper: I'm hungry BRB!**_

_**Sunshine: *unconsious***_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: Weird...The icons wont show up and we still write them xDD**_

_**Rangers4life: I thought i entered a DA chatroom and someone wrote the icon wrong!**_

_**Crazyshipper: BACK! I ate ice cream :3**_

_**Oblivia_Hero:..Wuts DA?**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: BTW who is "I_AM_SPARTA?"**_

_**Crazyshipper: O.O DA uuh nothing RLY!**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: _**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: IM ME!**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: WHO IS "ME?"**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: PR KATE!**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: ooh...**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: -;-**_

_**Crazyshipper: Wow**_

_**Rangers4life: lol**_

_*__FF13/Pkmon Rule has logged in*_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: Hey guyz!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA:**__**I THROW MY FERRET IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN AAAOOOO THIS IS DRAAACOOOO**_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: O.o OK then...that was a nice hello...**_

_**Crazyshipper: xD Hai Ammy xDD**_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: Hai ^^;;**_

_**Rangers4life: Hello**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: Hey**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: Is Summer still unconsious?**_

_**Sunshine: no! Hi**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: OK! Hey Ammy!**_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: xD Hey!**_

_**Crazyshipper: Oh ARCEUS! SNOW! Sorry I got to go Snow got in trouble again _ _"**_

_*Crazyshipper has logged off*_

_*__AuraRangerTaylor(T+B) has logged in*_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: she didn't even say who's in charge!**_

_**AuraRangerTaylor(T+B): IM IN CHARGE!**_

_**Sunshine: HE** NO YOU ARENT!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: HEY NO SWEARING!**_

_**Sunshine: I CENSORED IT!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: STILL!**_

_**Sunshine: -_-**_

_**AuraRangerTaylor(T+B): XD**_

_**Sunshine: She hasn't even gotten rid of the T+B!**_

_**AuraRangerTaylor(T+B): Never gonna get rid of :D**_

_**Sunshine: ARGH!**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: ^^;;;; Arceus...**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: xDD**_

_**Sunshine: _**_

_**TopRangerKellyn:...O.O**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: :3**_

_**Oblivia_Hero: O_o**_

_**Sunshine: ARGH**_

_*AuraRangerTaylo(T+B) has been disconnected! Reason: Being attacked by Rival!*_

_**Oblivia_Hero: :noes:**_

_*Oblivia_Hero has logged off*_

_*Sunshine has logged off*_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: Did Ben really didn't know anything about DA? O.O**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: I dunno :shrug:**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: O.O**_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: ?**_

_**Rangers4life: I THINK THEY DO!**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: :nuu:**_

_**Rangers4life: :nuu:**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: ?**_

_*Crazyshipper has logged in*_

_*X_Bad Guy has logged in*_

_*X_Bad Girl has logged in*_

_**Crazyshipper: HAI! Snow accidentaly used Shadow ball on a sleeping Ursaring ^^;;**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: Who?**_

_**Crazyshipper: MY GLACEON!**_

_**TopRangerKellyn: ooh...**_

_**Crazyshipper: -_-**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: O.o Who are X_Bad Guy and X_Bad Girl?**_

_**X_Bad Guy: Red Eyes**_

_**X_Bad Girl: Blue Eyes**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: xDD "**_**X_**_**Bad Girl" xDDDD That just sounds wrong if you say it out loud! xD**_

_**X_Bad Girl: HEY! -;-**_

_**Crazyshipper: xD Well wut are you guys doing here? I might have given you the password...but it was an accident!**_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: XD**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: _**_

_**X_Bad Guy: We're here to take you to "Rangers4life" Party!**_

_**Crazyshipper: IS DONE!**_

_**X_Bad Girl: Yep everything is ready!**_

_**Rangers4life: ?**_

_**I_AM_SPARTA: IM OUT I WANT CAKE!**_

_*****__I_AM_SPARTA has logged off*_

_**FF13/Pkmon Rule: I WANT SOME!**_

_*FF13/Pkmon Rule has logged off*_

_*TopRangerKellyn has logged off*_

_*Rangers4life has logged off*_

_*X_Bad Guy has logged off*_

_*X_Bad Girl has logged off*_

_**Crazyshipper: HAppy Birthday to Samdancer101 AKA Rangers4life ^^.**_

_*Crazyshipper has logged off*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Me: DONE~! I must admit I really didnt feel like writing ^^lll BUt a certain someone said that if I didn't update my story she wont update hers! And about the icon thingy if you write that on a comment or in a journal or anything liek taht in DeviantART you can see a very funny icon xD. I hope you liked this chapter even though I think is crapy! :3_

_And Happy Birthday to Samdancer101 from DeviantART! :D_

_Snow: Ceon~! ( Review ) __****_

_****_


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Ok soooo I was lazy in this chapter! I do not own Pokemon! 

* * *

><p>shygirl has logged on<p>

Crazyshipper has logged in

shygirl: chicken O)_(O

Crazyshipper: SONIC!

shygirl: i'm gonna steal sonic's food

Crazyshipper: "DONT MESS WITH THE CHILLI DOG!" Thats Sonics motto

shygirl: just ran out with chilli dog

Crazyshipper: Noes K!

shygirl: mmmm hot dog

Crazyshipper: With Chillli? eew

shygirl: were is everybody i wanna bother them

Crazyshipper: Oh they'll be here :)

shygirl: yes let the crazyness begin

*Oblivia_Hero has logged in*

Oblivia_Hero: Oh sh!t

Crazyshipper: BEN!

Oblivia_Hero: Sorry ^^

shygirl: hello there ben :)

Oblivia_Hero: NUU!

Crazyshipper: XD

shygirl: what r u diong

Oblivia_Hero: I was suppose to be on patrol but Summer went instead!

Crazyshipper: I was to lazy and didn't go on patrol XD

shygirl: whats in the fridge

Oblivia_Hero: Nuthing...

Crazyshipper: *looking in the fridge* Uum some Pokemon food! Cupcakes! Chicken! Fries! Fish! Chocolate mmm! IM EATING THE CHOCOLATE!

Oblivia_Hero: NUU!

shygirl: i'm coming *runs*

*Taco_RAIN has logged in*

Taco_RAIN:was up my fellow weirdos

Crazyshipper: YAY!

shygirl: i took all your food haha

Oblivia_Hero: DAMMIT!

Crazyshipper: XDD I ate the chocolate!

shygirl: i ate Pokemon food! Cupcakes! Chicken! Fries! Fish!

Crazyshipper: Pokemon food? Eew! XD

shygirl: i eat anything

Crazyshipper: Eew K!

shygirl: i'm daring

Crazyshipper: eeew XD

shygirl: there nothing wrong with being daring

Crazyshipper: Its nasty!

Sunshine has logged in

Sunshine: Wassup?

Crazyshipper: The sky

Sunshine: Haha very funny!

shygirl: whats in your fridge sunshine?

Sunshine: Same as Ben's we live in the same roof

Crazyshipper: I do to! Its Rand's house XD

Oblivia_Hero: :3

shygirl: what happen to taco_rain

Crazyshipper: He doesnt know what to write

shygirl: if taco_rain doesn't say anything i'm gonna take all the tacos in the world

Crazyshipper: Ooh TACO!

shygirl: taco :'(

Crazyshipper: He's sleeping

shygirl: where r u taco !

what

its only 11:30

Taco_RAIN: shygirl i luv you

shygirl: taco rain i luv you too 3

Crazyshipper: This is so going on DA XD

shygirl: i know

Crazyshipper: :3

Oblivia_Hero: No more meh!

Sunshine: *eating chips* Uh huh

shygirl: O)_(O CHIPS

*running* i'm gonna steal your chips

Sunshine: AAAAAAAAAAH! *runs*

shygirl: *running after her*

Sunshine: *running faster than K*

shygirl: i hate running *walks into store*

Sunshine: Phew

*Rainbow_Neko has logged in*

Rainbow_Neko: Hello

Crazyshipper: HELLO!

shygirl:* gives creepy look*

Rainbow_Neko: Why are you looking at me like that?

shygirl: i'm gonna go into someones house and eat there food :)

*shygirl has logged off*

Crazyshipper: OMA _

Rainbow_Neko: I hope she doesn't go in mah house O_-

Crazyshipper: ^^; She wont :3

Rainbow_Neko: How does chu know?

Crazyshipper: Because I told her Taco ordered her a big bowl of Ice cream and that it now at her house :3

Rainbow_Neko: Oh O.o

Crazyshipper: :3

Taco_RAIN has logged off

Crazyshipper:... OK then XD

Solgirl has logged in

Solgirl: HEY!

Crazyshipper: HEY! WHO WANTS TO SING!

Rainbow_Neko: Oh me me!

Crazyshipper: Hmm song... :D *idea* I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad

Where the West was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything

Sunshine: Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang

And all I needed was a call that never came

To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Crazyshipper: YAY SINGERS :D

Solgirl: Oh what the heck is a nice song anyways XD  
>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me<p>

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me

Rainbow_Neko: XD

Crazyshipper: *sniff* That song make me sad why am I listening to it?

Oblivia_Hero: Y are you even typing it?

Crazyshipper: And Singing! Its because...Its such and epic song o3o

Oblivia_Hero: -_-

Crazyshipper: :3 It reminds me of the days where I was a Pokemon :'D

Rainbow_Neko:...A pokemon?

Crazyshipper: Yep! Oh PMD

Rainbow_Neko:...oooh PMD! What Kind of Pokemon were you?

Crazyshipper: And eevee of course :3

Rainbow_Neko: Epic :3

Solgirl: Is so lonely in here!

Crazyshipper: IKR! o.O

Almiagirl has logged in

Solgirl:...Weird...

Rainbow_Neko: Well no duh XD

Crazyshipper: Yep and this chatroom is getting to be a piece of crap :D

Almiagirl: Yeah... not even a hello! D:|

Sunshine: Oh sorry Kate Hey!

Almiagirl: Hello :3

Crazyshipper: *snickers* Now that I noticed Ben is the only dude XD

Oblivia_Hero: -.-

*RangerL has logged in*

*AwesomeRanger has logged in*

Crazyshipper: DAMMIT!

Oblivia_Hero: :D

Crazyshipper: -.-

Solgirl: Hey Lunick!

RangerL: Hey Solana!

Almiagirl: ITS KEITH!

AwesomeRanger: Dun

Crazyshipper: Hmm something is missing...

Rainbow_Neko: Wat?

Crazyshipper: Summer and Ben siting in a tree K-s-s-i-n-g! That :D

Sunshine: -.- Before she starts I'm out of here!

*Sunshine has logged off*

Oblivia_Hero: Wait!

*Oblivia_Hero has logged off*

Rainbow_Neko:...Ooh Hey Solana Lunick told Crazyshipper he was gonna ask you out!

Crazyshipper:...He did? HE DID :P

Solgirl: Uuh

RangerL: DID NOT!

Rainbow_Neko: So!

RangerL: NOT!

Rainbow_Neko: SO!

*Solgirl has logged off*

Crazyshipper: Everyone is getting used to this...hmmm *IDEA* I'll use it in next chat *eats popcorn*

Almiagirl: ...Im bored!

AwesomeRanger: Same...

Crazyshipper: *yawns* Same... U no I should log off now!

*Crazyshipper has logged off*

*TopRangerKellyn has logged in*

Almiagirl: KELLYN! *glomps Kellyn*

AwesomeRanger: ;A;

TopRangerKellyn: I CAN'T BREATH!

Almiagirl: oops *lets go*

Rainbow_Neko: I think Keith is jeaous!

AwesomeRanger: NO!

Rainbow_Neko: *smirks*

AwesomeRanger: -_-

Almiagirl: o3o bored!

Rainbow_Neko: Hmm...

*Me has logged in*

Me: You stand in the rain!

AwesomeRanger: WTF?

Me: She wants to be found!

Rainbow_Neko: Who are you?

Me: Im me!

Rainbow_Neko:...

Me: XD

TopRangerKellyn: o.O

RangerL: Im just gonna log off

*RangeL has logged off*

TopRangerKellyn: Im leaving

*TopRangerKellyn has logged off*

Almiagirl:...I DUNNO WHO YOU IS!

Me: You stand threw the pain you won't drown!

AwesomeRanger:...Ugh Im bored!

Almiagirl: GO PRATROL THEN!

Rainbow_Neko: WHAT SHE SAID!

AwesomeRanger: OK OK jeez o.O

*AwesomeRanger has logged off*

Almiagirl: Im leaving to bye

*Almiagirl has logged off*

Rainbow_Neko:...so what were you singing?

Me: Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k)

Rainbow_Neko: Oh

*Rainbow_Neko has logged off*

Me: Hee hee hee Suckers! XD

* Me has logged off* 

* * *

><p>Me: Weeelll Sorry this was so LATE! Really I was so lazy the rest of the summer! And now school is killing me! *-*<p>

K: And I was back!

Me: Yes yes you were! I thought we were never going to make a chatroom togethere again!

K: :D Review!

Me: Also I only added Rainbow_Neko which is Friendly Kitty's OC! And K and myself (twice XD )! Thats all for this chapter since I wanted to get done fast : /3


	10. Probably the last chat

…Man….it's been a long time since I updated this piece of crap…I wonder if anyone still actually likes this lol. I left fanfiction for a…while…and now I am back! By the way…I'm not adding anyone's OCs –w-; This will most likely be the last chat I'll ever post…and I only wrote this 'cause I couldn't sleep.

I do not own Pokemon Ranger or Pokemon. Blah blah blah

**WARNING: THIS SUCKS!**

* * *

><p><em>*Crazyshipper has logged in*<em>

Crazyshipper:..No one else online….?

_*AwesomeRanger has logged in*_

_*AlmiaGirl has logged in*_

_*TopRangerKellyn has logged in*_

Crazyshipper: YAY!

AwesomeRanger: Oh s#!% she's back…

AlmiaGirl: Oh great…

TopRangerKellyn:…Why?!

Crazyshipper: U no miss me? D:

AlmiaGirl: No not really…

TopRangerKellyn: No…

AwesomeRanger: F^(* No..

Crazyshipper: :'( I missed you guys!...Kinda…

AwesomeRanger: Kinda~

AlmiaGirl: You didn't miss us at all.

Crazyshipper: Alright I didn't! I finally got friends so I don't have to depend on this stupid chatroom anymore.

AlmiaGirl: STUPID?!

TopRangerKellyn: UR STUPID!

Crazyshipper: Hey you caught on with chat grammar 2 XD And IK I is :'3

AwesomeRanger: Still the same 4EVER.

Crazyshipper: I've only been gone…what?...2-3 months?

TopRangerKellyn: 6.

AlmiaGirl: Half a year!

Crazyshipper: Oh X3

_*Sunshine has logged in*_

_*Oblivia_Hero has logged in*_

Crazyshipper: BEEEEEEEEN~ *glomps*

Oblivia_Hero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!

Sunshine: I THOUGHT SHE GOT BANNED OR SOMETHING!

Crazyshipper: It's my own chatroom how can I get banned?

Sunshine: *shrugs*

Oblivia_Hero: .Please!

Crazyshipper: Nu! Me missed chu 3

Oblivia_Hero: T^T WHY ME?!

Crazyshipper: 'Cause ur hot~

Oblivia_Hero:…o.o;

Sunshine: You're speaking your mind a lot more…

Crazyshipper: Yep. And chu should go and make babies with Ben!

Sunshine: DA FUQ?!

Crazyshipper: ROFL XD

AwesomeRanger: What has the internet done to you?!

Crazyshipper: Nothing. I'm just tired. XD

TopRangerKellyn: What time is it there in Oblivia?

Crazyshipper: 4:51 AM. About to be 5 AM. I should be going soon.

Sunshine: I thought you were sleeping and you're just sleep typing.

Crazyshipper: That would be awesome!

AlmiaGirl: You were gone for a while. Where were you?

Crazyshipper: That info is classified.

AwesomeRanger: Secret mission?

Crazyshipper: Something like that…let's say I traveled to a different world :D

Sunshine:...

AwesomeRanger:…

AlmiaGirl: I have no comment…

TopRangerKellyn: Me either…

Oblivia_Hero: She's killing me!

Crazyshipper: W

Oblivia_Hero: I CANT BREATHE HELP!

Sunshine:..Wait a min…you're in Bens room?!

Crazyshipper: Yush! "Fangirl Crazyshipper used glomp. It was super affective on Ranger Ben" 3

Oblivia_Hero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH :'(

_*IloveCanada has logged in*_

Crazyshipper: DA FUQ! XD

IloveCanada: Whut? XD

Crazyshipper: Your username!

AwesomeRanger: Who's that?!

Crazyshipper: *facepalms*

IloveCanada: :D I AM MEH!

AwesomeRanger: Who is "meh?"

IloveCanada: MEH!

Crazyshipper: PR KATE, CRAZYPRSHIPPER! MANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

IloveCanada: Y u tell em?!

Crazyshipper: 'Cause~ trololololololo~

IloveCanada: Now Kellyn will become one with mother Manda, da~

TopRangerKellyn: WTF! *BOOM*

Crazyshipper: ROFL

IloveCanada: trolololololo~

_*Oblivia_Hero has logged off..'cause he's dead*_

Crazyshipper: W

IloveCanada: ohonhonhonhon

Crazyshipper: uh oh

IloveCanada: *pervyface*

_**TopRangerKellyn HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED~**_

AlmiaGirl: DA FUQ JUST HAPPENED?!

Crazyshipper: MANDA! XD

_*IloveCanada has logged off*_

Crazyshipper: NUUUU OTL

AwesomeRanger:…Holy $#!%

_*Eevee_Love has logged on*_

Crazyshipper: Ello Mary…3

Eevee_Love: Mah buneary just popped on mah bro XD

Crazyshipper: XD

_*awkward silence for 20 minutes~_

Crazyshipper: SO BOREEEEED~~~~

Sunshine: And you killed Ben 3

Crazyshipper: Actually he fainted :D

Sunshine: 3

_*IloveCanada has logged on*_

_*TopRangerKellyn has logged on*_

TopRangerKellyn: *shiver shiver*

IloveCanada: ohonhonhonhon~

Crazyshipper:…I don't need to know.

AwesomeRanger: You ok bro?

TopRangerKellyn: No…

*awkward silence for 5 minutes*

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

AlmiaGirl: Shut up.

Crazyshipper: NO! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

AwesomeRanger: Yo stop!

Sunshine: Shut up~

AlmiaGirl: Seriously!

TopRangerKellyn: ;A;

Crazyshipper: NO! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: Everybody's nerves, gets on everybody's nerves~

Crazyshipper: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~

IloveCanada: And this is how it goes~

Sunshine: Ok that's it I'm leaving!

_*Sunshine has logged off*_

_*AwesomeRanger has logged off*_

_*TopRangerKellyn has logged off*_

_*AlmiaGirl has logged off*_

Crazyshipper: lol it's late I should go too. Bye Manda!...Bye Mary XD

_*Crazyshipper has logged off*_

Eevee_Love: Shoot she remembered I was on!

IloveCanda: XD

_*Eevee_Love has logged off*_

IloveCanada:…Skype time!

_*IloveCanada has logged off*_

_**The chat is empty**_

* * *

><p>Veee Done~ But less than 1000 words ;A; Oh well something is something peoplez! I added my best friend Manda (PR Kate, Crazyprshipper, I_AM_SPARTA ) 'cause I needed help finishing this deal with it .w.;;<p>

Not my best one but my brain has been in complete RangerChat shut down XD

I like drawing a lot more than writing so meh…check out my deviantART :D My username is PokemonRangerFan. Check out Manda's dA too her username is…CrazyPRshipper. X3

4EVER OUT! PEACE~


End file.
